1947
]] '', the comic story that introduced Scrooge McDuck.]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *September 27 - ''Fun and Fancy Free (New York City, New York) *October 22 - Fun and Fancy Free (Los Angeles, California) *December 25 - Bambi (re-release) Shorts *February 12 - Pluto's Housewarming *March 21 - Rescue Dog *April 18 - Straight Shooters *May 9 - Sleepy Time Donald *May 30 - Figaro and Frankie *June 20 - Clown of the Jungle *July 11 - Donald's Dilemma *August 1 - Crazy with the Heat *August 22 - Bootle Beetle *September 12 - Wide Open Spaces *October 3 - Mickey's Delayed Date *October 17 - Hawaiian Holiday (re-release) *October 31 - Foul Hunting *November 14 - Mail Dog *November 28 - Chip an' Dale *December 12 - Clock Cleaners (re-release) *December 26 - Pluto's Blue Note Events *September 20 - The House Un-American Activities Committee subpoenas Walt Disney and 39 others to testify on Communist influence in motion pictures. Walt's day is on October 24. Character debuts *September 27 - Bongo, Lulubelle, Lumpjaw, Willie the Giant, Golden Harp *November - Scrooge McDuck People Births *January 8 - David Bowie (actor and singer) *January 15 - Andrea Martin (actress, voice actress, comedian, singer, and author) *January 31 - Jonathan Banks (actor) *February 2 - Farrah Fawcett (actress and artist) *February 5 - Darrell Waltrip (motorsports analyst, author, national television broadcaster, and former racing driver) *February 7 - Wayne Allwine (voice actor, sound effects editor, and foley artist) *February 12 - Tommy Luske (actor and voice actor) *February 24 - Edward James Olmos (actor and director) *March 6 - Rob Reiner (actor, director, and producer) *March 18 **Susan Sheridan (actress and voice actress) **Drew Struzan (poster artist and illustrator) *March 19 - Glenn Close (actress, producer, and singer) *March 22 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 25 - Elton John (singer-songwriter and composer) *April 6 - John Ratzenberger (actor and voice actor) *April 10 - Albert Ash (actor and voice actor) *April 11 - Meshach Taylor (actor) *April 18 - James Woods (actor, voice actor, and producer) *May 4 - Richard Jenkins (actor) *June 1 - Jonathan Pryce (actor and singer) *June 10 - Randy Edelman (composer) *June 17 - George S. Clinton (film composer, songwriter, conductor, and musician) *June 22 - David Lander (actor, voice actor, comedian, composer, and musician) *July 4 - Robert Iscove (director) *July 22 - Albert Brooks (actor) *July 24 - Robert Hays (actor, producer, and director) *July 28 - Sally Struthers (actress, voice actress, spokesperson, and activist) *July 30 - Arnold Schwarzenegger (actor and politician) *July 31 - Richard Griffiths (actor) *August 11 - Stuart Gordon (director, writer, and producer) *August 29 - Arthur Burghardt (actor and voice actor) *August 31 - Mona Marshall (voice actress and writer) *September 6 **Jane Curtin (actress, voice actress, and comedian) **Keone Young (actor and voice actor) *September 14 - Sam Neill (actor) *September 21 - Stephen King (author) *October 10 - Gary Beach (actor and singer) *October 12 - Julie McWhirter (voice actress and impressionist) *October 16 - Guy Siner (actor) *October 17 - Michael McKean (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, composer, and musician) *October 19 - Giorgio Cavazzano (cartoonist) *October 24 - Kevin Kline (actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer) *October 29 - Richard Dreyfuss (actor and voice actor) *November 6 - Carolyn Seymour (actress and voice actress) *November 13 - Joe Mantegna (actor, producer, writer, director, and voice actor) *November 17 - Will Vinton (animator, filmmaker, editor, screenwriter, and voice actor) *November 24 - Dwight Schultz (actor and voice actor) *December 17 - Wes Studi (actor and voice actor) *December 29 - Ted Danson (actor, author, and producer) *December 31 - Tim Matheson (actor, voice actor, and director) Artists joined *Walt Stanchfield pt-br:1947 Category:Years in Disney history